


Breathe

by Dagiis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, M/M, One-Sided Relationship?, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagiis/pseuds/Dagiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course this is how it would end. Of course Jake is the one who reaches him first. How… ironic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

_Breathe… Breathe… Slowly in and out… Don’t think about the pain…_ _Breathe in… Breathe_ _out…_

Blood is almost pouring out of the wound in his side. The world is spinning before his eyes and he has to hold back whatever that warm, sticky substance rushing upward his throat is. It will hopefully go away if he doesn’t think too much about it.

His face turns towards the sky to stare silently up at the fiery inferno going on up there. What is that even? A meteor? A flying volcano? He suppose he will never find out.

The sound of someone running towards him strikes him faster than the voice calling out his name.

_“Strider! Hey! Strider! Dirk!”_

He manages a smirk and a huff at the heavens above him. Of course this is how it would end. Of course Jake is the one who reaches him first. How… ironic. Yes, that fits the description very well. Dirk thinks to himself that it hits exactly right on spot. Damn, he’s good sometimes.

 _“Dirk, seriously!”_ Jake says, much closer now. He doesn’t look down, doesn’t look at him. There’s no need. _“What are you doing? Are you okay, man? Is… is that blood? What-“_

He sighs, still with a smirk on his lips that is dangerously close to melting into a smile. Before that crazy English can manage to get his rant about Dirk’s (somewhat strange) condition any further, he shuts him up by pulling him into a sluggish hug. Because it’s a bit hard to hug someone when one of your hands is trying to keep your organs _inside_ of your body. Which is actually very important.

He feels Jake trying to say something against his chest.

 _“It’s okay. There’s nothing to worry about.”_ Dirk shushes him. Or more like croaks. His throat is really dry.

The feeling of a warm, alive body in his arms – or arm – is soothing. He can feel his shoulders sag a bit as every muscle starts to relax. It feels nice, but there are many more things he would like to say and do. He knows that is a luxury he can’t afford, though.

_Just a little… Just this one time… It’s the last time…_

Dirk’s head slowly goes down to rest on top of a mess of black hair. He just stands there and breathes in for a few seconds. Allows himself to pull Jake a little closer with his free arm. Has enough time to actually smile when the other doesn’t pull away.

He is still smiling when he lets go. He can feel his eyes slide shut and wills his exhausted body to finally get some rest.

It still rests on his lips when he staggers backwards and falls straight down on the ground. His smile remains, even when his incredibly cool glasses break and cut his face in various places. Even when he loosens the death grip on the gushing wound, his mind is at peace.

Dirk really doesn’t care if all his internal organs fall out in the process, or if his breaths are becoming shallower by the second. Because the last thing he gets to hear is Jake’s voice. And that is worth everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing...  
> Anyway, please leave any sort of critique. It is much needed to improve my writing, I assure you.


End file.
